Parklock systems are included in vehicle linking the transmission, ignition and shifter. Generally, the parklock systems include cable assemblies linking the transmission and the shifter. Typically the cable assembly includes a conduit with a core wire disposed along an axis of the conduit. The core wire links the transmission with the shifter assembly.
Prior art parklock designs include various components that engage an element to prevent movement of the shifter assembly. There is therefore a need in the art to further improve such park lock devices eliminating a number of components currently utilized. Additionally, there is a need in the art for a parklock assembly that is preloaded to achieve tension in the core element, reducing the noise and vibration within the cable system. Additionally, there is a need in the art for a parklock assembly that is operated directly from the core wire by a slide mechanism that is formed directly on the core wire.